


A Very Wincest Christmas

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas fic, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Mistletoe, Sex on the Couch, Teasing, Top Dean, Ugly Sweaters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean spend there first Christmas in there new house</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Wincest Christmas

Dean could have never have imagined his life being like this. Dressing in ugly sweaters as he and Sam decorate there new house for Christmas. But here there were in there new house dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters decorating there new home while Christmas music plays. And Sam arguing about the placement or an ornament which of course Dean was not paying attention to. What he was paying attention to was the movement of Sam's ass and how sexy they looked in his new tight jeans. And also how to hide the massive boner that was currently making a huge dent in his jeans.

"Dean i'm telling you it has to go here!" Sam says pointing to the tree but gets no response 

"Dean??" Sam says but still no response

Sam is now starting to get worried so he puts the ornament back into the box and turns around. Finding Dean sitting in his chair one leg crossed over the other in a sad attempt to hide what appeared to be a raging boner. Sam smirked and walked over to Dean stopping right in front of him.

"What's the matter Dean??" Sam asks teasingly 

"Nothing!" Dean says 

"Are you sure about that??" Sam asks aging 

"Yes" Dean says

"Really?? Cause it appears you have a really big boner for me Dean! Now why is that??" Sam asks as he spreads Dean's legs apart 

"No reason" Dean says his face a bright red 

"Now Dean! Don't be like that! You know you can tell me anything! Now why is your cock hard for me Dean??" Sam asks 

"Your jeans" Dean says 

"My jeans! What about my jeans??" Sam asks 

"They make your ass look hot and your sexy the way you move in them" Dean says

"They do" Sam says 

"Yeah they do" Dean says and hangs his head low 

Sam smiles and picks Dean's chin up with his hand "Hey, hey,hey! There's no reason to be ashamed" Sam says 

"I know that! I mean we've had sex before it's just that you kinda caught me off guard" Dean says

Sam smiles and kisses Dean "Or you think you sacred me" Sam says 

"Yes" Dean says

"It's alright! Now! Tell Sammy what you want" Sam says 

"I wanna fuck you Sammy and i wanna fuck you real good" Dean says 

Sam smirks "Figured as much" He says and then turns around 

"Sammy what are you doing??" Dean asks 

"Having some fun" Sam says and then starts to shake his ass

"Sammy please!" Dean says begging 

But Sam doesn't listen he continues to shake his ass and soon moves onto doing some rather sexy dance moves which makes Dean's cock even harder. Soon Sam drops down onto Dean's lap and gives Dean a lap dance. Sam's tight denim clad ass grooving against Dean's extremely hard cock 

"Sammy please!" Dean begs 

"Just wait" Sam says obviously enjoying teasing his brother like this

"Please!" Dean begs again tears forming in his eyes

"I said just wait" Sam says and then moves off of Dean's lap and kneels onto the floor and starts to kiss Dean's cock through the jean's he's wearing 

"Sammy come on please!" Dean begs a few tears rolling down his cheeks 

Sam doesn't respond he just keeps kissing Dean's cock. Slow and wet kisses and even licks the bulge "Gonna taste so good in my mouth!" Sam says to the bulge and then stands up. As soon as Sam stands up Dean sees his opportunity he gets up off the chair and grabs onto Sam and shoves him onto the couch. Dean then gets on top of Sam and shoves him back down onto the couch 

"Dean! What the hell??" Sam asks as he tries to get up only to be shoved down by Dean

"I told you to stop and i told you i wanted to fuck you. But what did you do you teased big brother and big brother asked you to stop! You disobeyed big brother! Do you know what happens when you disobey big brother? You get punished" Dean says 

Smiles break out over both Sam and Dean's faces 

"How you gonna punish me??" Sam asks 

"Take off all your clothes and get on your knees" Dean says 

Dean gets off of Sam and they both take there clothes off. Sam then gets on his knees 

"What do you want me to do??" Sam asks 

"Suck big brothers cock" Dean says 

"Yes Dean" Sam says and then swallows Dean's hard cock 

"Remember Sammy take you time don't just swallow it whole" Dean says 

Sam takes his mouth off of Dean's cock and shakes his head in agreement. Sam then goes back to Dean's cock slowly kissing and licking it before he again swallows Dean's cock whole 

"God Sammy yes!!" Dean screams in pleasure as he orgasms and shoots a load into Sam's mouth 

"Was that good??" San asks as he wipes his face 

"Yes that was!" Dean says and then grabs Sam and adjusts them both so Sam is sitting on Dean's cock

"Oh god Dean!" Sam says as Dean starts to move his cock in and out of Sam's ass 

"Shh!! Let big brother take care of you! Just stay calm and ride big brothers cock. Now tell Santa what you want for Christmas"

"I-i want you to fuck me" Sam says as he rides Dean's cock and jerks off his own 

"Is that all" Dean asks 

"No! I want you to fuck until i scream" Sam says 

Dean smirks "I gonna fuck us until we both scream" Dean says and then flips them both over so Sam is on bottom and he is on top "Ready??" He asks 

"Yes" Sam says 

"Good" Dean replies and then starts to fuck Sam 

"How is it Sammy??" Dean asks 

"It's good!! It's really really good!" Sam says 

"My cock the biggest that ever fucked you??" Dean asks 

"Yes" Sam says 

"Good!" Dean says and goes back to fucking Sam

"Dean??" Sam asks 

"Yes??" Dean says as he thrusts in and out of his younger brother 

"When were done can we finish decorating??" Sam asks 

Dean laughs "Anything you want little brother anything you want" Dean says and then kisses Sam's ass 

"OH GOD DEAN!! YES!!" Sam shouts as he orgasms then cums and falls onto the couch 

"GOD SAMMY!! UGH!!" Dean shouts before he does the same 

"Ready to decorate??" Sam asks panting 

Dean laughs "Yeah Sammy i am" Dean says and then kisses Sam on the lips 

Once they both redress in there jeans, underwear, and ugly sweaters they go back to decorating there tree. Which would have been shorter is Dean wouldn't have kept groping Sam and if Sam wouldn't have kept trying to hump Dean every chance he got. But after several very passionate (and shirtless) make out sessions they finally ave there tree decorated, there living room, front hall, and dining decorated 

"That was incredible" Sam says as they walk out of the dining room 

"What was??" Dean asks 

"When we did it on the dining room table" Sam says 

"I didn't know you were such a horn dog" Dean says 

"Neither did i" Sam says 

Dean suddenly stops in place 

"What??" Sam says a bit sacred 

"Look up" Dean says pointing up to the arch way between the hall and living room entrance 

"What??" Sam says and looks up "Mistletoe" He says 

"Yep! And you know what that means" Dean says 

"Yes i do!" Sam says 

The two then pull each other in to there arms and kiss 

"I love you Sammy i could never imagine spending my Christmas and my life with anyone else" Dean says once there done kissing 

"I love you too Dean and i couldn't imagine it either" Sam says 

Dean smiles and then Sam smiles at Dean and they kiss again 

THE END


End file.
